Stepping Into Life
by BornMalfoy
Summary: Life as the daughter of Chicago’s most prominent Broadway Producer can get awfully lonely. Good thing I have the very best friend in the world by my side, even if he is only imaginary. Not a disney story


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters in this story and apparently, nor the plot.

**Summary:** Life as the daughter of Chicago's most prominent Broadway Producer can get awfully lonely. Good thing I have the very best friend in the world by my side, even if he is only imaginary.

**A/N:**The plot of this story is based on my favorite book, Sundays at Tiffany's by James Patterson and Gabrielle Charbonnet. If you don't know who James Patterson is or never read any of his books I suggest you go out and buy one. He's nothing short of awesome!

* * *

Bella's Caramel Sunday

The Wine Room was usually filled with some of Chicago's most beautiful and influential people on Sunday afternoons. It was like some unwritten law: everybody who was anybody did Sunday brunch at The Wine Room, darling, if you hadn't known that…..you've been living under an awfully large rock.

It was where the rich and famous found others worthy enough to rub elbows with, the crème de la crème, the privileged. And everyone showed up in their best: Gucci, Prada, Versace and Ferretti…. Get the picture?

It was where life size Barbie's clothed in lavish dresses and pastel colors came to drink afternoon tea: little pinkies sticking up, white linen napkins placed delicately across their laps. They'll laugh and giggle at something a companion might have said, then a soft touch to the arm to show their affection. Their movements were choreographed, their politeness… practiced.

It was all a show, a well designed show, passed down from generation to generation. It amused me to watch the greats of Chicago jump through well placed hoops they hadn't even known were there.

Just then the waiter placed my dessert on the table before me: two scopes of butter scotch ice cream, topped with a delicious French caramel drizzle and a bright red cherry on top- hold the whip cream and nuts.

It was the perfect sundae, placed inside of a diamond crystal cut dish. I was pretty sure the dish was supposed to make the ice cream look more appealing, since most women that stepped through The Wine Room's doors wouldn't be caught dead with so many carbs and what nots. I could have cared less; the ice cream could have been in a paper bowl for all I cared, it would still be the most delicious thing I've ever seen.

The only thing, other than the ice cream, that made Sunday brunches all the more bearable was Edward, because with Edward there it meant I didn't have to eat alone.

I armed myself, before digging in: It was the most heavenly thing I've ever tasted, I groaned and rolled my eyes: It was pretty much what I've seen older women do when tasting delicious things such as chocolate, of course not in person though, I didn't know anybody that would actually eat ice cream and enjoy it. Heaven forbid you ate something and enjoyed it!

Edward laughed, before shaking his head. "You are just getting older and older by the second. You know that?"

I smiled and winked, "Right back at ya, babes."

He threw his head back and laughed harder.

These were the most memorable times in my life, these Sundays, here with Edward. I felt perfectly content, which was something I hadn't felt since… well I can't exactly remember a time I felt this content that wasn't on a Sunday.

"Hey Bells. Look over there." Edward said.

I immediately started rubbing my neck, working my eyes to the pair Edward was inconspicuously pointing at; after all it wasn't exactly polite to stare.

"What do you think?"

I sighed looking at the man with the outdated plaid green jacket, with his arm wrapped around the waist of a not thin enough aspirant model. It was sad really, they stuck out like a sore thumb, I was almost embarrassed for them and my fashion skills were seriously lacking.

"I think they're just visiting from out of town, Minnesota maybe? He's probably an accountant with a lisp problem and the woman hanging off of his shoulder… married but not to him."

Edward started laughing again and I felt my face start to contort into a wide grin. I always enjoyed our games together, especially this one, where Edward would point to a random person and I was expected to figure out their backgrounds, and vice versa. It was called the Bella-and-Edward game.

"I think you're wrong. I say Maine not Minnesota and he looks more like a farmer not an accountant, he looks too city struck to actually live in a big city. Oh, and the woman he has hanging off of his shoulder… is married, so you're correct about that, but with a woman, seeing as she is obviously a man."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "A man indeed, Edward!"

I started to inconspicuously scan the room. I soon spotted a pair of women actually eating off of their plates, curious, I turned back to Edward and his eyes were already glued to the pair. His features showed just as much shock than I'm sure mine did.

He immediately said, "Models. Older models that can't find jobs anymore and depressed because all of the good ones are going to younger models, so fed up with life and all things fashion, they trouped together and decided to enjoy life and… food."

I laughed in defeat. He was more than likely right.

It was Edward's turn again, so I sat back in my chair and shoveled another scoop of the delicious ice cream into my mouth, while Edward discreetly scanned the room.

His expression brightened, before turning back to me, replaced with an evil grin. I raised a brow in response.

"The woman over there, the one wearing the yellow Lam dress."

The women in the pastel yellow dress…. I actually didn't know what to say about her besides the obvious. She was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful woman in the room. She knew it and by some of the inconspicuous side glances she was getting from the gentlemen and some of the ladies in the room, they thought so too.

She held herself with poise and grace. Just about anything she did subtly screamed at you to take notice of her. She wasn't the type to go unnoticed.

I rolled my eyes, turning back to Edward. "Renee Swan, the most successful Broadway producer in Chicago, the most beautiful women in the world and my mother."

I turned back to her just in time to see her gently placing her hand on the shoulder of Mark Benefice, the agent to one of the leads in Renee's upcoming show.

He was blond, light hazel eyes and with as much depth as an empty cardboard box. "Wonder what they're talking about."

It was almost as if Renee heard us talking about her because she looked away from Mark, her eyes automatically locking with mine. She smiled at me before turning back to her conversation.

"Who knows? Maybe she's looking for a new husband. I think Phil might be getting too old." I sighed. Phil was Renee's third husband, they had only been married for two years but four was swiftly approaching three. Renee had never been married for three, not even to my father, her first husband.

Edward grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. I knew he was starting to regret bringing Renee into our game now, considering how Renee's marriages tended to be a sore spot for me.

"Maybe you should finish that."

I looked down into my crystal cut glass that had once held the most beautiful ice cream Sunday known to man and only saw a puddle of milk with caramel swirls.

It didn't look so good anymore, but that was okay, I wasn't very much hungry for it now.

"I think I do know what they're talking about," I sighed. "I overheard Renee and Phil arguing last night."

Flashes of screaming voices and thumping objects floated through my mind. "She was pretty upset."

Edward chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "When is the dragon ever not upset? I swear Renee throws bigger temper tantrums than a teething toddler."

"I guess you're right… but still."

"Renee's such a topic downer. She depresses any conversation. Let's talk about something fun! Like…. your birthday tomorrow."

I beamed, remembering my birthday. I was turning ten and I couldn't be happier. Well no, that was a lie, I could be happier if my perfect present was sitting at home waiting on me tomorrow.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait anymore. I mean a dog, Edward! That's something I always wanted."

Which was true, I had been dreaming about having a dog for so long and now I was finally turning ten! I was finally old enough to take care of it.

"I'll have two best friends then Edward. I hope you don't get jealous."

His smile faltered and I felt a little bad at making him think a dog could ever be competition for him. "Don't worry Edward, I was only kidding. You're much too awesome to be replaced with a dog."

He laughed, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but the way it sounded… almost strained. "You thought I was worried over some dumb old dog? Me? Never! Besides, I'm much cooler than a dog….you don't have to walk me."

"Too true." I said, scooting my chair over to cuddle with Edward.

"You want to know a secret?" I whispered.

"If you ever did get jealous- I'm not saying you will, but if you ever did, I would give up the dog, because you're my best friend Edward and I would never want to see you hurt."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," I agreed.

I felt his hands smooth over my hair and I relaxed, closing my eyes. "I wish things could always be that easy." He whispered.

"It could, silly…. if you make it." I laughed. Edward could be so adult sometimes.

"Aww, to have the innocence of a child, where everything is either black or white," He murmured. "No grey area's…. there, however, are nothing but grey areas when you get older."

"There are grey areas when you're a child as well, Edward." I sighed. "We just decide not to notice them. If you don't notice them, they're no longer an option. See… there's your black or white."

He laughed. "Have I ever told you how frighteningly smart you are?"

I grinned, "Maybe once or twice."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Renee heading to us. I frowned. "Here she comes Edward. Time to become invisible."

Edward was so right. He was much cooler than a dog. I didn't have to walk him and he became invisible.

* * *

There's the first chapter. I'm already very excited about this story, I hope you guys like it. Just a word of warning or maybe more of a relief because I'm sure that some of you might be a little skeptical of this story. Edward is **not **a pedophile, this story is **not** centered around pedophilia. Edward is simply an imaginary **friend** he does not have any sort of sexual desire for a ten year old…..** that would be just sick.**

In fact, I'm not even going to spend as much time on her childhood as the book spent, so I'll say after chapter two we will speed ahead into Bella's life as an adult.

Another thing, I haven't found a Beta yet so anyone out there wanna beta for me?

Thank you guys for reading and please take a few minutes to review! Your incentive is a faster update! :)


End file.
